EP 1 367 296 A1 shows such an assembly, which is suitable primarily for the drive train of a passenger car or a light-duty commercial vehicle. In larger and heavy-duty commercial vehicles, for example, tractors, however, the decisive factor is that transmission assemblies are designed such that a large transmission-ratio spread is guaranteed simultaneously with a low mass inertia to be synchronized. A high transmission-ratio spread has the result that the lower gears must have a high transmission ratio. In addition, the requirement for a low mass inertia to be synchronized means, with respect to the design with a minimum-to-maximum stress ratio, the lowest possible rotational speeds of the rotating components of the transmission assembly. Consequently, there is the problem of providing a transmission assembly that at least partially takes these requirements into account.